This project describes the intramural formation activities with potential antineoplastic agents. The effect of formulation techniques on the physicochemical properties and bioavailability of an adrimaycin-DNA complex. Intrinsic viscosity determinations indicated that the quality of the complex was influenced by duration of autoclaving and electrolyte concentration. Optimal conditions included at 15 minute autoclave cycle and an ionic strength of 0.1 M. The utility of intrinsic viscosity as a predictor of biologic response was evaluated in mice and rats. Relative to free drug, the complex produced more prolonged blood levels, a two fold increase in urinary excretion, decreased levels in mouse heart and a two or four fold increase of drug equivalent in liver. Only minor increases of drug equivalent in plasma and liver followed adminstration of the complex in a salt free solution. A series of substituted benzoic acid derivatives were evaluated as complexing agents using phase solubility techniques. The solubility of the antitumor agent chartreusin was related to degree and site of hydroxy substitution.